


Romance

by foundbyjohndoe



Series: Bert's Birthday Oneshots [4]
Category: Dawn of the Dead (1978)
Genre: F/M, Fire, M/M, fuck it up roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundbyjohndoe/pseuds/foundbyjohndoe
Summary: Takes place after they block off the department store, but before Roger gets bitten.Its a tiny ficlet. pay it no mind.
Relationships: Roger DeMarco/Peter Washington, Stephen Andrews/Francine
Series: Bert's Birthday Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027575
Kudos: 5





	Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_BERT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_BERT/gifts).



Somewhere out there, Monroeville is on fire. Roger had shaken Peter awake from a midday nap, hissing something about smoke and the sun. He had been practically bouncing around the storeroom as Peter shuked off the layers of blankets, yapping to Francine about survivors and controlled arson tactics he remembered from the force.

Peter had taken his time up the ladder, smiling softly at Roger’s wild howling that echoed across the rooftop. He’d pulled himself through the skylight, took a look around, and sucked in a rather ashy breath. The other man hadn’t been exaggerating for once. The sun was easily blotted out by the billowing smoke that swirled around what seemed like the entirety of Monroeville. It was hard to tell the source, but if Peter had to guess, he’d say that an apartment complex was burning to the ground. 

The sky was a hazy red, like a rotting and molding apple. Ugh, Peter has had enough of rotting for a lifetime. Roger sprints up to him, stopping inches away from crashing into the taller man. His foot stutters, and he crashes into Peter all the same as if he hadn’t stopped at all. Peter catches him, easily supporting his friend.

The low growling rumble of the dead mixes with the distant crackle of flames, and Peter pulls Roger closer. The world as they know it has been long incinerated by the fire of the universe, leaving only the bleak waters of eternity, the unimaginable years that he, Roger, Stephen, and Francine have to come. 

“Pete?” Roger whispers, uncharacteristically softly.

Roger hums, pressing his face into Roger’s hair. 

They stayed like that for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> 4/5


End file.
